Jayce/Development
|artwork = ARTeapot Choe Heonhwa Oskar Vega |narrative = |visual = Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Miguel Vélez |sound = |voice = Trevor Devall }} Champion Sneak Peek - Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow If you've been waiting for the League to acquire a true Renaissance man, then your long wait is over. Meet , the Defender of Tomorrow. In addition to being a class act and charmer, this modern gentleman is one of Piltover's premier scientific geniuses. This brazen, well-equipped man for all seasons sports hi-tech armor and wields the skull-crushing that also transforms into the . Whether you want to get up close and personal to punish enemies with a gigantic blunt instrument or shake things up by peppering opponents with energy blasts from a distance, Jayce has the skills it takes to deliver. Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed By NeeksNaman Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Revealed If you're ready to add a little versatility to your fighter or ranged carry game, look no further than , the Defender of Tomorrow. Jayce's transforming weapon allows him to adapt to nearly any situation, making him an extremely versatile champion for whatever role you need filled on the Fields of Justice. The lynchpin in Jayce's kit is his ultimate. Starting with a free rank at Level 1, Jayce can activate his ultimate to transform his weapon into either the short range or the long range . Each time he transitions he'll receive a bonus effect on his next basic attack that either shreds the target's defensive stats ( mode) or deals significantly increased damage ( mode) Selecting the right weapon type for your current engagement is the key to playing Jayce effectively. While , Jayce can pepper enemies with ranged attacks, deploying and to wear down opponents while utilizing to keep his team at a safe distance. Having worn an enemy down in this manner, can be repurposed to give chase, allowing him to shift his weapon into its form and leap into the fray with Once he's closed the distance, he can utilize to pick up a quick kill, while the additional Armor from being in mode gives him the toughness necessary to either withdraw or continue fighting at close range. However you choose to play Jayce, canny shifting between his weapon modes will make or break your success on the battlefield. ;Abilities (Mercury Hammer) I= ;Hextech Capacitor Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time is cast. |-|Q= ;To the Skies! Jayce leaps to an enemy, dealing and enemies. |-|W= ;Lightning Field * Jayce per strike. * Jayce creates a field of lightning, damaging nearby enemies for several seconds. |-|E= ;Thundering Blow Jayce deals to an enemy based on and them back a short distance. |-|R= ;Transform - Mercury Cannon Transforms the into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and increased range. The first attack in this form reduces the target's and . ;Abilities (Mercury Cannon) I= ;Hextech Capacitor Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time is cast. |-|Q= ;Shock Blast Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy (or reaching the end of its path) dealing to all enemies in the area of the explosion. |-|W= ;Hyper Charge Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing for several attacks. |-|E= ;Acceleration Gate Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it. If is fired through the gate, the missile speed, range, and damage will increase. |-|R= ;Transform - Mercury Hammer Transforms the into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities and increasing and . The first attack in this form deals additional . Media Music= ;Related Music Battle Academia 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Jayce Art Spotlight| Jayce Champion Spotlight| RPG skins gameplay trailer| K DA OFFICIAL SKINS TRAILER - LEAGUE OF LEGENDS| The Council Mid-Season Trials House Trailer - League of Legends| Battle Academia 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Jayce Teaser.png|Jayce Teaser Jayce Concept 01.png|Jayce Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce Concept 02.jpg|Jayce Concept 2 Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jayce Model 01.png|Jayce Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Jayce Model 02.jpg|Jayce Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Jayce A Quick Fix.jpg|Jayce "A Quick Fix" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Megan A. O’Rourke) Jayce FullMetal Concept 01.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Jayce FullMetal Model 01.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Jayce Debonair Promo.jpg|Debonair Jayce Promo Jayce Debonair Concept 01.jpg|Debonair Jayce Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Valentines Day 2015 card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Jayce Brighthammer Concept 01.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Concept (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 01.gif|Jayce Brighthammer Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 02.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jayce Brighthammer Model 03.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Crystal Quest cover.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer "Crystal Quest" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Jayce BattleAcademia Model 01.png|Battle Academia Jayce Model Jayce BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce "Fight for Yours" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Jayce BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce "Fight for Yours" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Jayce BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 03.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce "Fight for Yours" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Jayce BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 04.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce "Fight for Yours" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Jayce BattleAcademia Promo 01.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce Promo 1 Jayce BattleAcademia Promo 02.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce Promo 2 Jayce BattleAcademia Promo 03.jpg|Battle Academia Jayce Promo 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Debonair profileicon.png|Debonair Battle Academia Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Jayce Battle Academia Formal Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Jayce Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia The Council profileicon.png|The Council |-|Ward Skins= Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk |-|Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif|Jayce (Facebook) All For You Emote.png|All For You Category:Champion development Category:Jayce